Is This Goodbye?
by Northlane
Summary: So you're finally... gone...' Shinji's head was bowed reverently in front of the gravestone. [Shinji x Asuka] Yep, I wrote a follow up. This is truly the last chapter.
1. Is This Goodbye?

**Disclaimer**: No. I don't own anything of this, except for the concept of this storyline, and also the writing. Any rights go to Gainax, and if they desire, I'll remove this work of literature.

**Author's Notes**: This was written quickly. Enjoy, Folks! Yes. It is Shinji x Asuka.

* * *

**Is This Goodbye?**

-

"So you're finally… gone…" Shinji's head was bowed reverently in front of the gravestone. The desolation of sand was stiflingly hot as the young man slowly sat down in front of the slender marble tower with a name inscribed upon it.

"Hmm… I never got so say anything. I was always so worried about the ways that I wouldn't fit in, that I…" The sentence was choked short in his throat as some tears began to fall from Shinji's eyes. He furiously rubbed at his tears, wiping them away as new ones began to form.

When his thoughts finally coalesced, he finished his sentence, although it was not vocalized. '-love you, Asuka.'

A sheepish and remorseful smile hung on his face like a dismal phantom. "I don't really know when it started… It sorta… hit me like a brick."

"I guess I've said what I needed to… Thank you for listening to me…" He stood up and caressed the top of the gravestone, before he began to walk away.

"I tried… I tried as hard as I could not to lose you, but… I guess it all depended on you… You just had to go and…"

He shook his head as he remembered what happened on that fateful night. It was especially important, because Shinji had _finally_ gotten up the nerve to ask Asuka on a date. Then, his whole plan was shattered as Asuka smiled apologetically and walked away.

A soft hand tapped his shoulder, and roughly spun him around on his heels. "Whatcha doin'?"

A flash of red shone before his eyes as Shinji gazed at the person who had stopped him. "A-A-Asuka?" he stuttered. "I… I thought you were gone!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Hardly." She looked around and cocked her head, "So what were you doing in a run down place like this?"

Still reeling from the fact that Asuka was here, he replied, "Uh, I was visiting my mother's grave… I had to say a few things."

With a sly grin, she pressed herself against him, "What _sort _of things?"

Blushing heavily, he took a miniscule step back, allowing for a centimeter or two between them. "It was… just… Weren't you going home?"

The girl smiled genuinely and nodded, "I already am."

"Wait, what? We're in Japan, not Germany…" Shinji said as confusion set in.

She slapped her palm to her forehead at how stupid the boy could be. "I _know _that, you idiot!"

Cringing slightly, Shinji asked another question, maintaining his cautious voice. "Then why did you say that you were home? You were supposed to go back to Germany."

She sharply stepped back a few steps and folded her arms in a huff. "You don't even want me here, do you!"

The Third Child took a step forward and extended an arm to halt Asuka, and spoke up, "No wait… Asuka, _I want_ you to stay… It's just… I didn't think you'd want to stay here in Japan."

"And why's that?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow. She had unfolded her arms, and was looking much calmer.

Letting out a sigh of indecision, Shinji slowly continued speaking, "Well… I… I just figured that you wouldn't want to have to deal with a person like me all the time."

Asuka stepped forward and placed her hand on Shinji's shoulder, "Shinji, Japan is my new home. I know you don't think much of yourself, but you should do yourself a little more justice. After all, you _are _a friend of mine."

"Friend? I didn't think you could even _tolerate _me, more or less consider me as a friend," Shinji said as he smiled faintly, finally allowing himself to get a taste of the emotion known as happiness.

Asuka was in a playful mood, although not enough to go prancing in a field or something. "Shinji, you know more about me than all of my other friends. I mean, you even do my _laundry_," she said with a wink.

Blushing and startled, he replied, "Th-That doesn't mean I know everything about you, Asuka."

"I know, Shinji," she replied, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "There's still plenty to learn."

"I guess we really _are_ friends. Thank you, Asuka, for being a friend to a person like me." Shinji allowed a gracious smile, and thought, 'One day… One day, I'll finally tell you how I feel, Asuka.'

He beckoned to the German girl and started walking along the pathway leading home. After hesitating for a few seconds, the girl ran, and caught up with him.

'I can live with friends… for now…' Asuka thought as a sly and devious grin crept up and rested upon her lips as she slid her hand into Shinji's.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed it. It took only an hour or so to write this, so it could be shoddily written. Did you catch the curveball I threw you? Please hit the review button. 


	2. Looking Back

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own Evangelion, or its characters.

**Author's Notes**: I have decided to do a follow up chapter. It is the last one of this story. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Special Thanks To**: Obviously, **Draknal **and to all of my reviewers! This one is for you guys!

* * *

**Looking Back**

**-**

"What're you doin' in there, Shinji?" Asuka poked her head into his office with a quizzical look pasted on her face.

The serene expression set into his countenance was easily recognizable. Asuka had seen it often, whenever the man was nostalgic and thinking of happy times.

With a smile, and what seemed to almost be a tear, Shinji grinned up at his long-time friend, "Asuka… It was ten years ago… on this very day."

"Yeah… I know. It's kinda weird to think that much time has passed." Asuka sat down in a chair and faced him, looking over his familiar features. His hair, which he had allowed to grow out somewhat, covered his forehead, and cast shadows upon his face. The nondescript roundness of Shinji's face had defined itself, making him even look like a man.

Fingering her long, blazing locks, Asuka grinned at him, with a mischievous look, "Shinji… You may be a man now, but I'll still always remember the little boy I used to love…"

The man raised his eyebrows, as he looked at the woman stationed in his office. He grinned and began to tease Asuka back, "So does that mean you want a divorce?"

"It was more fun when I could just tease you, and you'd blush," she rolled her eyes, and sighed. Giggling, Asuka winked at him, "Don't worry. I wouldn't leave my faithful husband. It's good to have a servant around."

"Yeah… I guess that's true. I cook, clean, and care for you." Shinji grinned even wider and began to chuckle, "But hey, if you want a divorce, I get the dog."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and joined in on the laughter, "No way! Jack stays with _me_, you big jerk!"

As if on cue, a small German Shepherd hopped up into Asuka's lap, and she scratched it behind the ears. "Isn't that right, Jack?"

"Oh… Now_ that _is cheating, Asuka. You're buttering him up!" Shinji came around from his desk and ran his fingers through Asuka's hair, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do know, Shinji… And I love you back." She set Jack back on the ground, and stood up, kissing him more firmly on the lips. After a few moments, she pulled back, "Heh, my servant is good for more _intimate _things as well."

An enormous blush crept up on the man's face, and once again, Asuka could see the little boy manifest himself once again.

"I haven't seen that in a while… It seems the little boy is still in there, somewhere." Asuka put a hand to her heart and continued, "Just like the little girl is still somewhere in _here_…"

The two embraced, still completely in love with the other, even after ten years. It was on that same day, all those years ago, that Shinji had been in the graveyard.

Asuka whispered into Shinji's ear, finishing the sentence that she had left hanging, "Idiot."

* * *

**More Author's Notes**: Yeah, I know… it was probably REALLY cheesy, but you know what? I liked it, so… too bad. Hahaha, anyway, I really hope you did like it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review as well. 


End file.
